


The Cute Biochemist & The Handsome Genius

by Youwerenevermeanttofeelalone



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:15:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21657847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youwerenevermeanttofeelalone/pseuds/Youwerenevermeanttofeelalone
Summary: Aldrich comes to Tony’s lab and becomes entranced by you.
Relationships: Aldrich Killian/Plus Size Reader, Aldrich Killian/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	The Cute Biochemist & The Handsome Genius

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are always open on tumblr: @youwerenevermeanttofeelalone

Your boss groaned a few meters away from you for the millionth time. If you weren’t so used to it you would have yelled out of frustration. Tony had been in a bad mood the entire morning, you knew he was being dramatic so someone would ask because he was just like that, you wouldn’t give him the satisfaction— at least not until you were done. Bruce looked close to ask so Tony would shut up, maybe you wouldn’t even need to worry about it after all. 

Your focus was taken from your task, however, when Tony announced he had a meeting to attend. Bruce and you shared a look, both assuming that was what had him so distressed. Wishing him good luck, you went back to your work. 

Time flew by in the lab, always, you loved your job and work environment. Working for a genius who was a futurist was the dream of any biochemist, knowing that your boss cared as much as you motivated you to be a better scientist— the fact that Dr. Banner did too and often gave his insight was a plus, one you adored. 

J.A.R.V.I.S announced Tony was walking toward the lab with a visit, prompting you to straighten your back. The Tower had visitors sometimes but they weren’t allowed in the lab-workshop.

Aldrich took it all in, every single detail of the things Stark had laying around the laboratory. His eyes didn’t stop until a figure took his full attention. Your figure. He genuinely couldn’t stop staring, from his angle he could see the side of your face, a slight frown on your brow, just above your goggles, that let him know you were concentrated on your task. Aldrich decided to take advantage of it and take you all in instead of the laboratory, your posture, and the steady movement of your hands...

As he continued staring he couldn’t help but wonder how soft your hands were, from under those gloves he couldn’t tell. He saw Tony approach you and followed him, not to be polite but to watch you from up-close. Tony introduced you both, giving Aldrich a small resume about your abilities. His intrigue grew when he learned what you were doing, and he did the only thing that came to his mind: he started talking about it. 

Maybe that way he could learn more about the beautiful creature in front of him. Your face lighting up as you spoke had to be the cutest thing he had seen, the movement of your hands as you got more into the topic, the assertiveness of your comments that made him want to talk to you about anything... little by little his thoughts turned a little heated, he allowed his mind to wander to how you would look sprawled on his bed as he hovered over you, what it would feel like to have your thick thighs around his hips, or how would you look on top of him as he gripped your plush figure. 

He was taken out of his fantasies when you announced it was time for you to go. He muttered a good night to Tony and rushed out of the laboratory behind you, his eyes following the sway of your hips. He called for you, prompting you to halt your steps, crane your neck, and look at him in the middle of the hallway. 

“Do you need anything, Mr. Killian?”

God, the way you said his last name was enticing. “Call me Aldrich, please.”

You conceded, “Aldrich,” you nodded for emphasis, “is there something I can do for you?”

“Get dinner with me?”

You stood silent for a few seconds, trying to find a hint of it being a joke. When the only thing you found on his semblance was hopefulness, you decided to accept. Him being serious didn't surprise you as much as how quickly he offered you his arm— you hadn't expected said dinner to take place that night. Still, you interlocked hour arm with his, guiding him toward the elevator while you both made small talk. 

Aldrich was full of surprises. He was a gentleman through and through, he listened to you and gave you his entire attention, he shared his opinions, and if he disagreed with you he said it in a polite way. The night was truly pleasant, so pleasant You found yourself wishing it wouldn’t end. 

Conversation flowed so easily between you that the ride to your place felt too short even though the restaurant wasn’t close to it at all. He opened the door for you to get out of the car, offering his hand to help you. 

You wondered if you should invite him inside, if it wouldn’t be too bold. You were so entranced by his charming demeanor and how smart he was that you considered being bold, but ultimately before you could decide he spoke. 

“I had an amazing night, (y/n).” God, you loved the way your name rolled out of his tongue. 

“I did too, Killian, thank you.” You felt like a teenager with warm cheeks and a breathy voice, with butterflies in your stomach. 

He gave you one of his charming smiles, one that made him look even more handsome. “Does that mean I will see you again?” 

“I’d like that.” You nodded, his smile broadening prompting you to throw him a smile of your own. 

He stared at you for a prolonged moment before his eyes dropped to your lips. He inhaled softly, his tongue coming out to lick his bottom lip. You followed the movement of his tongue with your eyes, he realized and smirked. 

“Can I kiss you?”

“You can,” you conceded, your breath getting caught in your throat when he took you by the hips and crashed his lips against yours. 

The harsh start of the kiss simmered down to the sweetest one you had shared with someone, a sweetness that even if you could taste the dessert he had earlier on his tongue had nothing to do with it and a lot with the way his lips caressed yours, how his hands instead of clutching feathery skimmed your sides. 

He smiled on top of your lips, his arms moving to hug you against him. You couldn’t help but chuckle, the gesture so cute that he forgot what he was going to say and tenderly kissed you again.


End file.
